The present disclosure relates to a vibration generating device.
A vibration generating device, a component converting electric energy into mechanical vibrations using the principle of the generation of electromagnetic force, is mounted in a mobile phone, or the like, to silently notify a user of call reception.
Recently, vibration generating devices using a piezoelectric element have been used. Such vibration generating devices use the principle of a converse piezoelectric effect, in which displacement of the piezoelectric element is generated when a voltage is applied to the piezoelectric element, and vibration force is generated by the movement of amass body of the vibration generating device due to the generated displacement.
However, in general, the piezoelectric element is formed to have a rectangular parallelepiped shape, in which a length of the piezoelectric element is greater than a width thereof. In this case, since displacement and vibration force may only be secured when piezoelectric element is relatively long, a total length of the vibration generating device may be increased, whereby there is a limitation in miniaturizing and thinning the vibration generating device.